My Youth With You
by Satou-ichi
Summary: Natal yang indah berlangsung di Varia HQ dengan tenang sampai... 'JGLEK' "VOOOI! APA-APAA INI!"... mau tau?
1. Chapter 1 : The Night Before Christmas

Disclaimer :

KHR © Akira Amano  
>My Youth With You © Satou-ichi<br>Genre : Romance, Fluff , Humor

.

Rate : T

.

Pair : XS

Spoiler Warning :OOC, BL, Gaje

Don't like Don't read!

.

.

My Youth With You  
>Ch. 1 :The Night Before Christmas<p>

By : Satou-ichi

.

.

.

Sekitar jam satu di Varia HQ,

Angin malam bertiup cukup kencang di Varia HQ, entah kenapa malam ini tempat itu menjadi sepi. Sama sekali tak terdengar suara penghuni-penghuni tempat ini, ups kecuali Xanxus yang tiduran di tempat tidur King Size-nya sambil berusaha tidur (Posenya bikin author geregetan *mimisan). Gedung yang biasanya seperti mall yang ada obral besar-besaran tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti gedung tak berpenghuni. Ya, suasananya menjadi begitu tenang. Momen itu berlangsung dengan tenang sampai —

BRAK!

Pintu utama kediaman Varia didobrak oleh seorang pemuda berambut perak panjang dengan baju yang masih bernoda darah. Ya, dia adalah Superbia Squalo sang _Second Sword Emperor _Varia, yang super berisik dan urak-urakan (Hey, bukan kurapa lho ya!). Hari ini dia merasa begitu gerah. Dia baru menyelesaikan misinya dengan keluarga—

"Uggh…"

Ah, lelaki itu terlalu pusing mengingatnya. Yang pasti, gara-gara bermain '_hide and seek'_ dengan para anggota keluarga itu dan orang yang dikeluarkan tak tanggung-tanggung dengan beberapa yang memiliki kekuatan yang bisa dibilang lumayan meski masih belum bisa mengalahkannya, ia keringatan dan serius rambutnya juga jadi gerah. Bayangin aja, ia mengemban misi itu sendiri karna yang lain mengurus misi yang lain.

Akhirnya, karna tak tahan menahan gerah lebih lama ia pun bergegas ke kamar mengambil sehelai handuk lalu mandi. Dan.. sepertinya ada yang kelupaan..?

-The Night Before Christmas-

_Crassh.._

Air hangat mengalir dan tertampung di bath tub kamar mandi umum Varia. Ya, hanya bos yang memiliki kamar mandi pribadi. Setelah bath tub sudah terisi 3/4 nya, ia pun melucuti pakaiannya hingga tubuhnya polos tanpa pakaian. Setelah itu, ia pun mulai berendam.

'Fuahh~ leganya ' batinnya

Saat ia sedang menikmati 'kesenangannya itu'

Tiba-tiba…

_Jeglek!_

"VOOOI! APA-APAAN INI!" teriak Squalo sampai mengalahkan pak uztad sebelah yang lagi ceramah berefek pake toak pinjaman. Ia betul-betul kesal, apa lagi ini lampu mati pas dia lagi keramas, "Uugh,. PASTI INI KERJAAN SI KACANG KUNTET ITU LAGI! SUDAH BERAPA KALI SIH, DIA DIINGATIN BAYAR UANG LISTRIK! MASIIH AJA KAGA DIBAYAR, MALAH DIJADIIN UANG TARUHAN! SEMPAT KETEMU TUH SAMA SI KACANG KUNTET, BAKAL GUE KUNTETIN LAGI SAMPAI MASUK KE GUINESS BOOK!" omel Squalo dengan suara 'indah'nya.

Tau kalau ia lebih lama berendam bakal masuk angin, akhirnya ia cepat-cepat membasuh rambutnya dan badannya dengan air dingin (karna, pemanas airnya mati gara-gara mati lampu). Dan jelas itu membuatnya kedinginan , ya mau diapain lagi? Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang dia kudu selesai mandi atau ni badan bakalan beku (maklum, udah musim dingin). Lalu,ia langsung memakai baju —

_Lho..? baju gue mana? _

-The Night Before Christmas-

Sementara di tempat lain,

"Hngg..?" kata Xanxus yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ah, entah kenapa ia terbangun lagi dari tidur untuk ke sekian kalinya. Entah kenapa malam ini ia tak bisa tidur, ia entah kenapa teringat Squalo. Ya, rasanya sepi bila tak ada lelaki cerewet itu. (Eh, bukannya dia sudah pulang?). Ah, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil segelas susu hangat, dan ia berharap itu dapat membantunya tidur.

Humm.. sepertinya dia dan Squalo belum menyadari satu sama lain.

-The Night Before Christmas-

_Brr…. _

Bibirnya bergetar karna kedinginan, rambut peraknya yang panjang itu masih basah itu di bungkus dengan handuk. Ya, setelah itu, mau tak mau ia mesti pakai baju mandi yang tersedia di situ, tampak jelas itu masih baru dan belum pernah dipakai. Tapi ada hal yang membuatnya kesal,yaitu...

"NIH BAJU KO PENDEK AMAT SIH?" amuk Squalo sekali lagi. Ya, baju itu panjangnya di atas lutut, dan tanpa ia sadari itu bajunya berwarna pink! (tebak saja sendiri siapa yang beli baju ini).

Ternyata kesialannya belum selesai sampai di sini, entah tersengat apa, tiba-tiba ia lupa. Tadi kamarnya di lorong yang mana,ya?

'_VROOOOIIII! DEMI DEWA HIU DAN PENGIKUTNYA, SEBENARNYA APA-APAAN INI SEMUA?'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Ok, sekarang dia udah tak mau ambil pusing, asal masuk aja sudah, dia sudah benar-benar kedinginan! Lagi pula, yang lain kan belum pulang dari misi, paling pulangnya besok pagi. Lalu, ia menyusuri salah satu lorong, setelah sedari tadi belum menemukan kamar yang tak terkunci, ia akhirnya berhenti di satu pintu yang terbuka, 'Aah, masa bodoh ini kamar siapa, brrr…. Aku udah kedinginan'

Langsung saja Squalo menjalankan aksinya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan langsung menyusup ke tempat tidur king size yang ada di situ, menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut tebal kamar itu. Ahh, entah kenapa tempat tidur ini rasanya hangat, samar-samar tercium bau tequila.

Dia tak sadar,ya itu kamarnya…

-The Night Before Christmas-

_Cklek!_

Ganggang pintu kamar itu bergerak, dan setelahnya pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan pelan dan sepertinya itu sampai tak terdengar di telinga Squalo yang sedang tertidur di balik selimut tempat tidur. Ya, karna ia sudah terlalu lelah dan capek!.

Ya, setelah pintu itu terbuka, tampaklah pemuda dengan iris merah indah bak batu ruby. Ia pun melangkah ke pinggir tempat tidur lalu duduk di sana. Lalu, ia meminum segelas susu hangat dan ia pun berbaring di tempat tidurnya . Saat ia nyaris memasuki alam tidurnya..

Jduk!

_EEhk….? Apa ini?_

Ya, ia melihat buntalan (?) aneh di kasurnya. Karna penasaran dan geram siapa yang sembarangan memasuki wilayah pribadinya, akhirnya ia menarik dengan kasar selimut yang menutupi buntalan misterius itu.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya, apa yang ia lihat itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut dan.. malu (?)

Yang dilihatnya di balik selimut itu ialah, sosok Squalo yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang manis dan semburat pink menghiasi wajahnya yang membuatnya tampak .. tsundere , dengan pakaian mandi mini yang panjangnya di atas lutut, ya, dengan posisi tidurnya, itu membuat sebagian pahanya nampak.

Serius, pemandangan itu membuat wajahnya merah dan untung saja, entah ia sadar atau tidak, perlahan wajahnya mulai mendekati Squalo makin dekat.. dekat.. sampai..

"Unggh.. dingin" igau Squalo dengan bibirnya gemetaran.

Akh, Xanxus tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia pun menyelimuti Squalo. Entah kenapa saat itu ia tidak berfikir untuk membangunkan Squalo seperti biasanya, yaitu dengan melemparnya dengan gelas. Tapi, malah malam itu ia membiarkan Squalo tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan dengan tulus dan lembut yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Lalu, ia mengecup bibir peach Squalo singkat. Kini bibir yang dingin itu pun menjadi hangat. Setelah itu, ia tidur di sebelah Squalo dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Squalo lalu ia berbisik di telinganya "Buon anotte, Stronzo"

Kemudian, ia pun terlelap sambil memeluk Second Sword Emperornya itu.

~TBC~

Sato : Wahahaha mina-san! Konnichiwa! Saya author baru, Umm.. kalau masih ada yang kurang tolong di maklumi, lalu kalau ada yang mau ditambahkan, Silahkan di Review! Anoo, Sepertinya cerita ini bakalan bersambung deh! Hahaha… dan bagi yang sudah berpengalaman membuat fict, mohom di review! Mohon bantuannya


	2. Chapter 2 : The X'mas day

Disclaimer :

KHR © Akira Amano  
>My Youth With You ©Satou-ichi<br>Genre : Romance, Fluff , Humor

.

Rate : T

.

Pair : XS

Spoiler Warning :OOC, BL, Gaje

Don't like Don't read!

.

.

My Youth With You  
>Ch. 2 : The X'mas Day<p>

By : Satou-ichi

.

.

. 

#Squalo POV#

_Hung…? Apa ini? Rasanya ada rasa hangat yang menyelimutiku. Seperti,… pelukan..?_

#Normal POV#

Mentari kembali menampakkan sinarnya pagi ini,

Dan sinarnya itu menembus bagian kecil kaca-kaca kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ya, termasuk kamar Xanxus yang gordennya tidak terlalu rapat.

Di kamar Xanxus, bisa kita lihat gadis -ralat- pemuda berambut perak panjang yang dalam dekapan erat lelaki tampan bernama Xanxus..(Oh my gosh! Oh my GOSH! *Jingkrak-jingkrak mupeng*)

Tapi entah mimpi apa yang di mimpikan Xanxus, semakin lama dekapannya semain kencang

#Squalo POV#

_Hnngg..?_

_Hmmn!_

_VOOOII! Kenapa ini? Ough-! Sesak amat! _

#Normal POV#

Karna merasa kesesakan. Akhirnya perlahan ia membuka matanya, betapa kagetnya ia.

Ia menemukan Xanxus yang tertidur lelap dengan wajahnya yang polos *Auhor langsung mimisan* yang jaraknya hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Nah, bisa kau bayangkan betapa merahnya wajah Squalo. Rasa malu, senang, kaget bercampur aduk di dalam benaknya, lalu karna merasa Xanxus tambah mengeratkan pelukannya, ia pun memberontak. "Voi! Bo-bos brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya sambil menahan malu yang sudah tak bisa lagi di sembunyikannya.

"Diam,Stronzo!"balas Xanxus sambil tetap memeluk Squalo, tapi iris ruby itu masih belum menampakkan wujudnya.

"VOOI! Bagaimana aku tak marah Bos brengsek bila kau terus memeluk-Ubh!"

Bukannya malah merenggangkan pelukannya, ia malah makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Bos Sialan! Lepaskan ku bilaaaang!" Kali ini suaranya lebih keras dan nada memerintah dan memaksa.

"Hoo.. kau berani memerintahku he,Stronzo?"

"Habis kau memelukku terlalu kencang bodoh!"

"He! Minta maaf **sekarang!**"

"Bila aku tak mau?" balas Squalo dengan nada menantang.

"Ok! Akan kubuat kau yang memohon maaf!"

"Ha! Emang akan semudah itu kah aku akan meminta maaf, he Bos Brengsek?"

"Hngg.." kata Xanxus sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik

"Sudahlah, lagi pula ngapain kau masuk ruangan ini?"

"Harusnya kau yang bertanya itu, bodoh. Ini ruanganku"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Xanxus ia langsung kaget dan memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia langsung ber sweat dropping setelah ia sadar dimana ia berada. Benar saja ia di dalam kamar Xanxus. Serius, ia jadi salah tingkah

"Ah! Sudahlah aku mau keluar!" kata Squalo seraya menuju pintu keluar kamar Xanxus sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah yang membuatnya terlihat Tsundere.

"Eh, kau serius Stronzo? Dengan baju itu?"kata Xanxus dengan wajah yang memerah.

"He..?"

"Bajumu bodoh. Kau serius" kata Xanxus sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"VOOOII!" Jerit Squalo saat dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Xanxus,

Ia memandang tubuhnya dengan tidak percaya! Ia memakai baju mandi yang mini berwarna PINK! Yang sekarang sudah agak kusut dan bagian bahunya molor seperti….ehm.. Dan dia tadi malam sama sekali tak sadar! Bayangkan Saudara-Saudara! Seorang Superbia Squalo dengan pakaian seperti itu tidur di kamar XANXUS! Dan tidur dalam dekapannya! Mau di taruh di mana mukanya nanti!

"He! Akan ku pinjamkan bajuku bila kau mau memohon maaf padaku" kata Xanxus yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh kemenangan

"Aku menunguu.." kata Xanxus

5 detik…

10 detik…

"Tch." Bukannya malah minta maaf, eh, Squalo malah berdecak kesal.

"Sudahlah, terserahmu Stronzo." Kata Xanxus yang berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Squalo.

"he-hey! Baiklah! Maaf bos..brengsek" (Sato:Gak niat amat sih ==")

Setelah mendengar permintaan maaf Squalo, Xanxus pun tersenyum puas, lalu ia melemparkan kemeja baru dan celana pendek yang ada di dekatnya. "Nah.." katanya lalu pergi maninggalkan Squalo

"Vo-VOI! APA APAAN ITU?" kata -ralat- teriaknya sambil melepaskan kemeja yang ada di wajahnya lalu bersipu malu.

-The X'mas day-

Setelah mengganti pakaian menjijikan itu dengan kemeja dan celana pendek Xanxus, ia menuju ruang makan. Disana, terdapat Lussuria yang sedang memotong kue natal buatannya, Fran dan Bel yang sedang main lempar lemparan pisa- _Shut!- _fuah, hampir saja Author kena! Puji tuhaan :') -

Dan juga Levi yang dari tadi heboh nanya-nanya gak jelas sama Xanxus dan Xanxus yang ngacangin Levi yang rebut kayak bebek (Sato : Hey! Jangan sangkut-sangkutin bebek!) sambil meminum tequila.

"Wah~ Squ-chan sudah bangun?" sambut Lussuria setelah melihat Squalo yang baru datang, ia lalu memberikan sepotong kuenya. "VOI! Kalau namanya bukan bangun jadi apa?" lalu ia memakan kue buatan Lus.

Bel yang tau kalau Squalo datang langsung menghentikan aksi 'Lempar-lemparannya' dan ikut nimbrung "Shishishishi.. Squally sudah bangun ya? Bagaimana rasanya tadi malam tidur di dekapan boss? Hangat?"

"Bhuhuk! Uhuk!" Squalo yang kaget dengan ucapan Bel langsung tersedak dan segera mengambil segelas Xanxus, ia sedang mengelap wajahnya yang berlepotan tequila dengan tisu lalu ia langsung men _deathglare_ Bel, yang membuatnya kaget sampai menyemburkan tequilanya.

"VOOI! APA MAKSUDMU?" teriak Squallo dengan nada meninggi.

"Shishishi… pangeran mengabadikannya lho" katanya sambil memamerkan senyuman lebarnya. Setelah itu, ia mengibas-ngibaskan sebuah foto, yup. Foto kemarin malam.

_~Flash back~_

_Setelah Fran pergi dari depan kamar Xanxus, tiba-tiba Bel kembali ke kamar Xanxus sambil membawa kamera. "shishishi, pangeran harus mengabadikan momen ini"_

_Lalu,Bel menyelinap masuk ke kamar Xanxus, perlahan membuka selimut yang menutupi 2 insan itu, lalu mengambil gambar momen itu, menutup kembali mereka dengan selimut dan pergi._

_Lho? Ko' mesti sampai membuka selimut? Pertanyaan bagus. Awalnya sih, iseng aja. Ternyata, pas ia membuka selimutnya, ia mendapat pemandangan extra, yup! Adegan pelukan dan Squalo dengan pakaian mini. Pas banget dijadikan bahan ejekan!_

_~End Flash Back~_

Yup Setelah melihat Foto itu, terjadilah adegan khuci-khuci hota hai ala Varia (baca: kejar-kejaran).

-The X'mas day-

"Nah, saatnya kita tukar-menukar hadiah!" kata Lussuria semangat.

"Heh?"

"Squ-chan? Kau sudah lupa yaa?"

"Apaan?"

"Kita sudah buat janji lho!"

"Shishishi.. pangeran sudah dapat hadiah dari Squally" kata Bel yang memanas-manasi Squalo.

"Tapi, bel-kun. Bukankah satu orang memberikan 2 hadiah pada 2 orang berbeda."

"shishishi.. pangeran lupa"

"Baiklah.. kita mulai saja!"

Setelah undian akhirnya pasangan tukar menukar kado sudah ditentukan :

Bel dengan Fran

Lussuria dengan Levi

Dan..

Ehm..

Squalo dengan Xanxus- AMPUN BUNDO! JANGAN TEBAS SAYA (sebenarnya author dari tadi di deathglare sama Squalo *sembah sujud sambil hidung meler-meler*)

"Shishishi.. isinya ini apa, froggy?" tanya Bel pada Fran, "Hum…liat saja sendiri" balas Fran dengan nada monoton dan sedikit tersenyum. Setelah itu, Bel membuka bungkusan hadiah dari Fran, dan isinya adalah kaset 'Paranormal Activity' lengkap dari 1 sampai 5. Setelah melihat itu, Bel tersenyum lebar dan saking senangnya, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Fran sebentar. Yak, kejadian singkat itu berhasil membuat wajah Fran memerah yang membuatnya tambah manis.

Sementara itu,

"VOOI! HADIAH APA APAAN INI?" protes Squalo setelah menerima kado Xanxus yang kotaknya, seriously, kecil amat! . "Ck! Jangan protes, stronzo! Kau bahkan tak memberi hadiah" balas Xanxus dengan ogah-ogahan. 'Hngg.. isinya apa ya?' batin Squalo. Karna penasaran dengan isinya, akhirnya ia membuka kado kecilnya.

Apa yang ia lihat di balik bungkusan kado itu membuat ia syok dan malu.

Yang ada di balik bungkusan itu adalah sebuah kotak cincin merah darah yang didalamnya terdapat cincin emas putih yang berwarna perak seperak rambut sang Rain Guardian Varia itu. Di cincin itu juga terukir tulisan 'you are my everything – to my skylark, Squalo'

"Heh? Ada apa,Stronzo?" tanya Xanxus yang melihat wajah Squalo yang Syok.

….

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! APA MAKSUDNYA INI?" teriak Squalo sekuat tenaga sambil menahan malu yang amat teramat besar.

"Bisakah kau diam,Stronzo" yak! Teriakan Squalo itu berhasil membuat Xanxus bad mood. Lalu, ia pun merampas kotak cincin yang ada di tangan Squalo dan melihat isinya.

Detik ke 3, Xanxus langsung blushing dan juga dengan tampang kaget.

"Shishishi.. bagaimana hadiahnya squally? Aku yang membelikannya lho"

"VOOIII! TERNYATA KERJAAN MU BEL! SIALAN KAU !"

Akhirnya, terjadi lagi adegan kejar-kejaran. Lussuria hanya tertawa melihatnya, levi yang cuek tentang itu dan Fran yang hanya nontonin Senpainya kejar-kejaran. Dan Xanxus, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan berbisik ..

"Buon natale,Stronzo"

Setelah itu, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlalu dari ruangan itu..

E.N.D-

Sato : Akhirnya jadi juga.. fuah~! Minna-san! Im back! MAAF YA TELAT 4 HARI, udah gitu gak nyambung lagi ! GOMEEN! Oh,ia. Kali ini aku bawa asisten,lho! Ayo kenalkan dirimu

Taro : Konnichiwa! Saya disini menjadi asisten Sato-senpai! Saya akan menjadi bagian mengedit (?) cerita-cerita sato!

Suddenly…

Xanxus : Hey! Stronzo, apa maksud dari fict ini?

Taro : Hiii! Senpai!

Sato : WUAH! AMPUN KAMISAMA! KABUURRR!

Xanxus : BERHENTI KAU BOCAAAAHH! (Lari sambil nyiapin X-Gun nya)

Taro : WUAHH! TANTEEEE!(?) WUUU- EHH? MASTER KO CEPAT BAAANGGETTT LAAARIINYAAAA? (teriak sambil lari)

Sato : IAAAAA! HAAAABBIISSS DIIIEE FIIICCCTT SSEEEBBEEELUUUMNNNYYAAA! GUUE LAAARIII SAATUU KKIILLOOO GGAARRA-GAAARAAA SQUUALLOOO! (balas teriak sambil lari)

Xanxus : JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA LARII!

Sato : AMPUUNN!

Taro : YAUDAH MINNAAA

Sato & Taro : REEEVIEW PLEEEASEEE! WUAH EMAK/BABE !


End file.
